


Тот, кто слушал

by fandom_Kylux_2016, KisVani



Series: мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Авторские хэдканоны, Не совсем канонные особенности предвидения, Отрицаемая симпатия между героями, Своеобразная авторская стилистика, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло никогда не хотел видений о Хаксе, но Вселенной и Силе наплевать на его желания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто слушал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам гифсета: [SAVE ME](http://angorochka.tumblr.com/post/151860221308/save-me)

Аварийная сирена заглохла несколько минут назад, но коридоры корабля все так же заливал красный свет, говорящий об опасности сам за себя.

«Возможно, техники отключили звук, — подумал Кайло, — чтобы вой не мешал работать».

Только он знал, шестым, седьмым, каким угодно чувством, что он — единственный выживший.

Дышать было тяжело, идти — еще тяжелее. Кайло посмотрел вниз, на руку, которой зажимал рану на боку. Странно, но боли он не чувствовал. По большому счету, он вовсе ничего не чувствовал. Только усталость. Ему нужно было добраться куда-то. Дойти. Лечь и отдохнуть.

По правую руку остался иллюминатор, за которым огнем пылал шар планеты. Транспаристил глушил сияние, исходившее от него, но даже так — глаза резало нещадно.

Кайло оперся ладонью о прозрачную поверхность иллюминатора. Ему нужно было отдышаться. Только минуту, и он может идти дальше.

Но куда? Он не помнил.

Кайло бросил взгляд на собственное отражение, надеясь увидеть ответ, воскресить в памяти хоть что-нибудь.

Но то, что он различил в мутных красноватых отблесках, не помогло. Из отражения на Кайло смотрело чужое лицо.

Лицо Хакса.

Кровь, огненная планета и вымерший корабль растворились во тьме. Кайло вскинулся на кровати, хватая ртом воздух, вглядываясь в очертания предметов, Силой ощупывая все вокруг себя.

Опять видение.

Они приходили к нему раз за разом.

Слишком часто.

Кайло предпочел бы не видеть их вовсе, но Сила не спрашивает, посылая свои предсказания, демонстрируя кусочки будущего, насмехаясь и подшучивая так жестоко, как и не снилось ни одному злому божеству в галактике.

Кайло предпочел бы увидеть мать, ее советников или хотя бы ту девчонку, услышать об их планах, получить преимущество.

Или узнать собственное будущее.

Но вместо этого он видел судьбу Хакса.

***

  
Поначалу Кайло думал, что это просто сны. Сценарии, которые отражают его раздражение и едва сдерживаемую ненависть. Например, ему снилось, как генерал замерзает в снегах. Вместо ожидаемого удовлетворения Кайло чувствовал беспокойство и тревогу, но убеждал себя, что ему должны нравиться страдания Хакса.

А потом пилот шаттла, на котором тот летел, не справился с управлением. Пилот погиб, а его пассажир, пожелавший осмотреть резервные системы Старкиллера, выжил. Поисковая группа нашла Хакса только спустя несколько суток.

С тяжелым обморожением.

Кайло пугал врачей, интересуясь состоянием генерала Хакса. Он и сам себя пугал, потому что он не должен был волноваться, не должен был судорожно вспоминать собственное видение и корить себя за то, что не обратил на него внимания.

Когда опасность миновала, и Хакса уже перевели в обычную палату, Кайло пришел к нему.

— Если хотите меня добить, магистр, то вы немного опоздали, — прокомментировал Хакс, приподнимаясь, — вам стоило вмешаться раньше. Это бы решило все ваши проблемы.

— Учту на будущее, — ответил Кайло.

Он не знал, что сказать. Не о том же, что рад видеть Хакса живым.

— Надеюсь, вы скоро вернетесь к работе, — неловко произнес Кайло.

— Не замечал за собой привычки пренебрегать своим долгом, — почти пробурчал Хакс, и стало понятно, что реплика задела его за живое.

Он посчитал, что Кайло пытается его оскорбить. Обычно они так и общались, но не в этот раз. И то, что слова поняли неправильно, почему-то расстраивало.

Ничего не сказав, Кайло ушел.

***

  
После неудачи на Старкиллере Хакса разжаловали.

Все могло закончиться хуже. Например, казнью или ссылкой. Но, на его счастье, свое место он заслужил не одними боевыми достижениями, а и научным гением. Кайло с удивлением узнал, что воинская служба для Хакса была данью семейным традициям и удобной карьерной ступенькой. А настоящая его страсть вела в иную сторону.

Первый Орден мог разбрасываться офицерами, учеными — нет. Тем более если они работали не из страха за себя или близких, а ради идеи.

— Можете быть счастливы, Рен. Теперь вы точно выше меня по рангу, — сказал Хакс.

Они стояли на широком переходе, соединявшем одно крыло базы с другим, над ними расстилалось местное ночное небо, затянутое настолько плотными тучами, что казалось, будто бы весь мир завис посреди беззвездной черноты. Кайло сам нашел Хакса, сам подошел к нему и посмотрел в глаза. Шлем остался на разрушенном Старкиллере вместе с мечом.

— Я всегда был выше вас, — сказал Кайло.

Хакс скривился:

— Если я надеваю сапоги, то это даже незаметно, Рен.

Только после того, как он ушел, Кайло задался вопросом: «Хакс что, пошутил?»

Сны начались снова, стоило покинуть базу.

Видение.

Одно и то же.

Корабль на орбите огненной планеты. Экипаж мертв, и Хакс тоже умирает. Без боли, без страха, только с бесконечной пустотой в душе и сожалением.

Просыпаясь, Кайло чувствовал, что упускает что-то важное. Он медитировал, что не успокаивало. Он ломал панели и бросался вещами, что помогало, но ненадолго. Он давал запрос в базу данных и успокаивался, когда узнавал, что Хакс в порядке.

Так было нельзя, так было неправильно, но Кайло ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ужасной, жестокой волей Вселенной он был намертво связан с тем, кто его не выносил. И это должно было быть взаимно. Только не было.

Кайло ненавидел не Хакса. Он ненавидел себя за то, чего не испытывал, хотя должен был по сотням причин.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — сказал Кайло, глядя на фотографию в деле. — Почему ты не умер на Старкиллере? Почему не умер до того, как мы встретились?

***

  
Кайло помешал Хаксу оказаться на том корабле. Узнал — почувствовал — куда приведет новое назначение. Перехватил, потребовал, чтобы Хакс был приписан к нему на ближайший месяц. Да, ему совершенно необходим специалист его профиля на Лехоне. Да, на весь период, пока Кайло будет искать технологии Бесконечной Империи.

— Это глупо, Рен, — сказал Хакс.

Никто другой спорить с Кайло не рискнул.

— Меня ужасает то, с каким упрямством вы пытаетесь помешать мне, — сказал Хакс, когда они уже были вдвоем на борту «ипсилона». — Вы настолько хотите, чтобы моя карьера оставалась втоптанной в грязь?

«Я спасаю вашу жизнь!» — мысленно рявкнул Кайло. Вслух же он только проворчал:  
— Следите за приборами, лейтенант.

Хакс мешал ему.

Он слишком много ходил, слишком страдальчески вздыхал и слишком громко думал.

Кайло не мог медитировать, не мог даже на что-то отвлечься. Но в его снах больше не было видений, только обычные тревожные кошмары, которые заставляли просыпаться каждые несколько часов, и многослойные лабиринты, где непонятно было, на каком этапе наступает пробуждение.

— Вы плохо спите, — сказал Хакс.

Шла вторая неделя их пребывания на Лехоне. Все живое в тропическом лесу стремилось съесть их или прогнать. Будь Кайло сам — легче бы избегал проблем, но не владеющий Силой Хакс мешал ему.

— Мой сон — не ваше дело, — отрезал Кайло.

Попытался. Потому что Хакса его слова не смутили.

— Мое дело, — сказал он, — потому что я не собираюсь доверять свою жизнь человеку, который путает реальность и сон.

— Вы можете предложить что-то конкретное? — спросил Кайло.

Он не ожидал ответа. Не ожидал помощи. Хакс оказался здесь, рядом с ним, только потому, что до ужаса не хотелось отдавать его судьбе. Не хотелось, чтобы картина из видений воплотилась.

Но Хакс удивил его. Он открыл свою сумку, достал из нее упаковку таблеток.

— Лучше бы вам спросить у врача, — сказал Хакс, — но я принимаю по одной перед сном. Если разделим, то хватит еще на две недели.

Кайло почти отказался. Ему стоило бы отказаться.

Но он этого не сделал.

Через неделю они нашли то, что искали, и вернулись на базу, где их догнало сообщение о крушении корабля, на котором должен был быть Хакс. Метеоритный поток и тектоническая активность планеты, на орбите которой он находился, сыграли злую шутку. Никто не выжил.

Хакс молчал.

«Он спас мне жизнь», — говорил его взгляд.

«И что мне теперь с этим делать?» — Кайло не знал, чья это была мысль. Наверняка, общая.

***

  
Хакса взяли в плен.

Все говорило о том, что он уже мертв или умрет в ближайшее время.

Но Кайло знал, что он жив.

Каждую ночь к нему приходили видения. Камера, допросы, ужасная еда, холод, сменяющийся жарой, а потом вновь холодом, ненависть от тюремщиков, ненависть от других заключенных.

Кайло перестал пить таблетки и видел себя идущим через пустыню, это он трясся в грузовом отсеке и он улыбался разбитыми в кровь губами. Чувствовал все, что чувствовал Хакс. И не мог ничего сделать.

Верховный лидер сказал бы, что Кайло непозволительно сильно привязался. Потому это стоило держать глубоко внутри себя.

Кайло и сам знал, что все пошло не так. И повторял:

— Я не выбирал этого, я не хотел этого.

А иногда он кричал:

— Я ненавижу его!

И даже дроиды предпочитали к нему в таком состоянии не приближаться.

Кайло пытался вычислить, где держат Хакса. Он замечал, что его перевозят, и даже смог понять, куда.

Теперь в видениях был холод, тьма и постоянная жажда.

Укрепленная крепость на астероиде, идеальное место, чтобы держать врагов. Нехватка ресурсов находила отражение во всем: слишком мало воздуха, слишком мало воды, слишком мало тепла. И мало что тратится на пленников.

Без всяких пыток можно выведать чужие секреты, люди сами их расскажут в надежде выбраться оттуда.

Вылазка в такое место — это или самоубийственная миссия для одного, или полномасштабное нападение.

Первый Орден ценил ученых, но не настолько, чтобы ради этого жертвовать парой отрядов и эскадрильей. А все связи, какие были у Хакса, он использовал в прошлый раз.

Кайло закончил новый меч, стабильный и более простой на вид, если сравнивать с прежним. Он обдумывал одиночную вылазку и спрашивал себя, насколько его «не ненависть» важна в принятии решений.

Ночью он опять увидел камеру, но иначе. Теперь Кайло не был Хаксом, он просто был с ним. Среди грязных тел людей и нелюдей, в ужасном холоде и во тьме.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Хакс шепотом, так, что едва ли кто-то это слышал. — Я редко прошу, но, Рен… Кайло, вытащи меня отсюда.

Больше Кайло не колебался.

***

  
Позже Кайло задал вопрос:

— Почему ты звал на помощь именно меня?

Хакс опирался на него, неловко перешагивал через тела надсмотрщиков, щурился от слишком яркого света и вздрагивал, когда раздавались крики других заключенных. Кайло устроил побег, посчитав, что неразбериха будет им на руку.

Хакс не ответил сразу. Только когда они добрались до корабля и вышли на сверхсветовую, он произнес:

— Потому что ты был единственным, кто слушал.

Кайло опять, в очередной и бесчисленный раз, подумал, что Вселенная и Сила обладают собственной и весьма злой волей, раз связали воедино его и Хакса. Но, вероятно, на все есть свои причины.

— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, не глядя в сторону Кайло, — что пришел за мной.

— Спасибо, что дождался.


End file.
